Drakeire's New Beginning
by TheUltraGrand
Summary: Drake's life was extremely tough since he was born since his pack deserted him. Join his journey as he starts a new life in Alaska with his Master, John. Please review so that I can know if this story is good enough to continue. Rated M for Language, Violence and Gore.
1. New Beginning and The Boat

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Introductions and The Boat**_

Ocean, I never thought in my whole life that I would be able to see the ocean. So majestic with the sparkles of light reflecting off the water, yet I still felt nothing in my heart for the oceanic beauty. There was only one thing in my brain that I truly wanted and that was death, but I am too noble and honorable to kill myself so I have yet still to meet my match on the battlefield. My body scared from my horrifying history, yet they are unnoticeable by my pure black fur that coated my body. I looked down at my reflection in the water to see a dark grey jagged line going across my left eye, down and across my muzzle and then down my right cheek. I shifted my gaze to my eyes to find two black orbs looking back filled with nothing. No emotion. No inner flame. No hope, but I still held two things in my heart and those two things are my beliefs and my family. I was born a pure breed wolf but I was by far the largest wolf you would ever see as my ancestors thought it would be good idea to mate with a Dire Wolf. As soon as I could walk on my own my pack abandoned me because of my pure black body coat because the Alpha Leader and Elders said that it was a bad omen so they left me to die in that cave. During that time I fought for my beliefs and survival and got myself a reputation and plenty of names by doing so. During my life I have been named many things such as Traitor, Low-life, Scum, Lone wolf, Barbarian, Demon, Devil, Archangel, Hero and many more things, some good and even more bad.

I was torn from my memories when I heard someone trying to sneak up on me. As soon as they were one foot away from me I turned as fast as I could and tackled them to the ground. All I could hear was laughter as I licked my master's face. That was until I could hear the sound of a bullet being chambered. I looked up from his face to be staring down the barrel of a gun. I instantly froze; my muscle flexed and I forced myself to dive to the side to avoid the bullet being fired. As I finished my role I turned to see my master get up and punch the dude with the gun in the face so I just sit down and listen to what my master would have to say to the trigger happy moron.

"What the fuck was that for John?" asked the guy that tried to shoot my head off but failed.

"THAT WAS FOR SHOOTING AT MY FAMILY DIP SHIT!" John my master yelled furiously. I wouldn't even call it that it was like a raging volcano exploded inside of him.

"You call that thing your family? Are you insane?" asked the guy again.

"THAT THING IS A WOLF! AND THAT WOLF HAS SAVED MY LIFE MORE TIMES THEN I COULD COUNT! SO IF I SEE YOU EVEN LOOK AT MY BOY THE WRONG WAY! SO HELP ME GOD! I WILL SLIT YOUR THROUT!" screamed John in the guy's face as he towered over him.

'And to think that John used to be a Christian Priest' I thought to myself as I decided to follow John that had now began the walk back to the port that was not too far away. I turned my head back to the guy and saw that he had just pissed himself as the dark patch of clothing near his crotch area was stained. I nudged my muzzle on my master's hand and as he looked down at me I flicked my head back at the guy. As my master tuned I kept on walking ahead.

"Troy when we get back to port you may need to change your pants." said John with a hint of humor.

"Come on Drake we still have a boat to catch to our new life." said John again as he continued to walk.

"There is nothing left for us here." He said sourly as he looked at me. All I could do is nod my head and hope for the best.

**()-()**

It didn't take us long to find our way to the port since we just followed the main road that lead to the town that was just outside the port. As soon as we began to walk on the edge of town John was forced to put me on a leach so that nobody thought I was a stray wolf in town. As soon as we made it into the center of town John and I could already hear whispers on why John had a wolf as a pet but I thought it was pretty funny on how they thought that I was tame.

'Only in dreams can you tame wolfs.' I thought to myself.

The dog populations on the other hand, were in an uproar and seriously pissed off because I was in town. Some of the older dogs had heard stories about me and warned all dogs to keep their distance from me but most of the younger husky dogs in the sled teams didn't listen and began to annoy me and see what I would do in retaliation. In retaliation all I would do was bare my teeth and growl low and deep in my throat and they would turn tail and run. One group that we were walking past start piss me off because they just wouldn't stop barking and I could tell it was pissing John off because he began to clench and unclench his fists. As soon as we passed them they started to push it further.

"Yo wolfy. Why you walking away? Don't have the balls to face me because we all know you can't do shit in my town you small fucker. Come back here and show me how much wolf you are." Said a husky dog and by the size of him I am guessing that he is a lead dog. So I thought I had to put him in his place.

"I don't fight female dogs, especially bitches as small as you." I retorted back without looking and by the sound of things his pals thought it was funny because they were laughing like no tomorrow. I could hear him cursing at his pals while John and I turned the corner. I decided to close my eyes and let John lead me to where ever we were going. Then suddenly I was hit by something and tackled to the ground. But I could tell it was by accident because I felt no pain from claws and bites. I opened my eyes to find a small red and white husky pup no older than 12 months had tackled me into the snow. I could also see that John had been tackled by a 5 year old girl with red hair.

"Sorry for smacking into you Mister. I wasn't watching where I was going." said the little girl as she climbed off him.

"It's ok I wasn't watching where I was going either." replied John who was just getting up. As soon as he stood he towered over the girl.

"Where is your mom and dad young lady?" asked John.

"They are just over there getting tickets to the big boat that we are going to ride on." said the little girl with plenty of excitement while pointing to them.

"Well why don't I walk you over it is very dangerous walking around on your own." said John as he offered the girl his hand. He looked over at me and saw that the pup was still on my chest staring at me. "Well at least their getting along." He laughed as he began to walk to the girl's parents.

"You do know that you can get off me now." I said to the little pup because I didn't want to be too far away from John just in case.

"Oh, yeah sorry." said the little girl pup with embarrassment as she climbed off me. As I was getting up I could still see that she was still staring at me.

"See something you like?" I asked as I looked down at the little pup.

"Um…I…I…"said but I interrupted her.

"Don't worry I was just kidding. The name is Drakeire and you are?"

"My names Jenna." She said softly and looking down while blushing. I couldn't understand why.

"Come on climb on my back we have to catch up to John before I get into serious trouble." I said as I kneeled down. She looked hesitant at first but eventually with some encouragement she climbed on. "Now hold onto my neck, ok." I said as I began a slow trot towards John who was having a conversation with the girl's parents. I could tell Jenna was scared at first because she was accidently digging her small claws into my neck but I ignored that and kept going. As we were approaching, Jenna was now confident and had her small front paws on the top of my head while her hind legs were wrapped around my rib area. As we were approaching the group the little girl saw Jenna on my back but was too scared since I was taller than her.

"Jenna!" the small girl yelled but didn't move. So I slowly walked into the middle of the group and lay down so Jenna could get off my back easier. The girl came up and hugged Jenna then turned to me but her parents stopped me.

"No Rosy he might bite you." Her mother said quickly and pulled her to them. I wasn't really bothered so I just lay down fully to get some rest while John talked away.

"Don't worry about Drakeire, he is a gentle giant and is a playground to the kids. Trust me my son used to love climbing all over him." He said as he looked down at me with a fake smile. I could tell he was reliving painful memories by the look on his face.

"I am sorry but did you say 'used to'?" asked Rosy's father with great curiosity.

"Yeah, my wife and son are dead now, but luckily this guy saved my life." He said as he crouched down and rubbed the back of my neck. He stood back up and said "But that was over a year ago now and that's why I am catching the next boat to Alaska then we're heading to Canada to start a new life." Rosy's parents were in shock and the first to act was Rosy as she slowly walked over to John and hugged him.

"I am sorry about your family mister." She said softly as she began to cry.

"Don't cry Rosy. I have finally moved on and am about to start a new life with the only family I have left." said John as he pointed to me. I slowly stood up and nudged my muzzle with her arm. She turned around and hugged my head.

"I am so sorry about your family John." said Rosy's father.

"Don't worry about it Tom I moved on." replied John.

"Don't mean to intrude but where in Canada are you going to go?" asked Tom's wife.

"Don't worry about it Jane and to answer your question, I don't know. Anywhere but here is fine by me." replied John as he watches Rosy return to her parents.

"Would you excuse us for a minute." asked Jane.

"Yeah sure the boat doesn't leave for another 3 hours anyway." said John as he crouched down to me and rubbed the back of my ears and under my muzzle. I loved the feeling under my muzzle as it was one of my weak spots. "Like that don't you boy." All I could do was close my eyes and push against his hand. I could sense someone watching me so I opened my eyes and looked around and found Jenna just sitting there looking at us. I flicked my head in a motion that said 'come over'. So she slowly got up and rubbed Johns hand with her muzzle. John turned around and was just about to rub behind her ears but then Tom and Jane called him over. So he got up and walked towards them. Jenna was about to leave and I could see it by the look on her face that she was battling something inside her head.

"You okay?" I asked with full concern. 'Well that was new. Wonder where the emotion came from?' I thought to myself.

"What? Um, yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" she replied.

"It just looked like*sigh* never mind. So, why are you here anyway? You don't look like you belong here. No offence." I said quickly.

"None taken, our plane landed about an hour ago to refuel but something happened to the wings so now we have to take the boat to our new home in Nome, Alaska." she said. I was about to reply but then we were interrupted by Rosy screaming.

"Really! They can come with us!" Rosy screamed as she looked at her mother. Jane replied then all I could see was Rosy sprinting towards us faster than any 5 year old should and tackled me to the ground and hugged me tight and then suddenly pulled Jenna in as well, so it was an awkward situation for us. "You get to come to my house for a few months." She said softly in my ear. All I could do was smile. A genuine smile. In my heart there was this funny feeling that I had not felt in over a year.

Happiness

'Oh have I missed that feeling.' I thought to myself as I rolled over so that Rosy was on my stomach being careful not to roll on her. Jenna had escaped from Rosy's grip and had put a little bit of pressure on her to keep her down. I think began to frantically like Rosy's face all the while she was laughing. After about 30 seconds Jenna got off so Rosy could stand up. As I was getting up I looked towards John and Rosy's parents and they all had smiles on their faces. I turned and saw Rosy chasing Jenna but they stopped and looked at me when I began to walk towards them then I turned to my side and kneeled to let Jenna and Rosy climb on my back. Jenna knew what this meant and climbed onto my back and got into the same position she was on before. Rosy just looked at John.

"Don't worry he can carry up to 150 pounds of gear on his back. Also this is the first time I've seen him kneel to someone so fast. It took my son 2 months to get Drakeire to kneel and give him a ride. To him it's a sign of Trust and Friendship so I wouldn't refuse if I were you. It is very rare." said John while carefully watching Drake to see what his angle is.

"So what type of dog is Drakeire? I have never seen his type before." Said Tom while he watched his daughter climb onto my back then I slowly rise.

"Now what I am about to tell you may shock you and could you please keep your voice down as well?" he asked then continued once they both nodded. He turned and looked at Drake and as if sensing that John wanted me I turned and nodded to John, giving him permission to tell them my small story. "How do I say this?" turning back to Tom and Jane "Drakeire is not a dog. Drakeire is a Wolf. But before you freak out I have had Drakeire since he was 9 months old and he has not bitten me once and has saved my life more times than I could count." Both parents just looked at him like he was crazy then turned and looked at their daughter who was laughing like crazy as I did some jogging, tail chasing, standing on my front legs and then finally my hind legs, then I began to walk back to the trio. Tom and Jane were surprised by how gentle I was with Rosy and also when I nodded to them in respect then bent down so that Rosy could get off. I was surprised that Jenna stayed on so I let her then turned and faced the group. As they were talking I decided to talk to Jenna.

"So Jenna, why didn't you get off?" I asked as I was very curious.

"No particular reason except that the view is a lot better up here than down there and it's extremely comfortable." she replied as she laid her head down on the top of my head and began to fall asleep.

'Well this is an awkward situation.' I thought as I began to follow John and the others that were heading towards the boat.

As we were nearing I began to pick up even more dog scents than usual then I finally realized that I would have to be kept in a massive caged area with other dogs.

'This isn't good.' I thought but pushed the fear that was creeping up back down because I had to prepare for another fight. As if sensing my fear John turns around towards me.

"What's wrong boy?" he asks and all I do is nod to the loading bay where all the dogs are spending the trip in. He looks over and nods his head and turns back to me. "Don't worry I will come and visit you and Jenna and feed you personally." All I can do is nod my head carefully since Jenna is still on my back asleep.

'How the hell can someone sleep on someone else's back?' I thought to myself as I walked over to the ramp that lead into the cargo area that the dogs would have to stay for the duration of the boat ride. 'Great I have to share a confined space with a bunch of dogs and there is no privacy.' I thought as I entered the boat and stepped of the ramp and looked around for a place to lie down. The cage was about 50 meters by 20 meters. 'Not a lot of room in a fight.' I thought to myself as I spotted a free corner so I decided to head to the corner before someone else took it. As I made my way to the corner every single dog in the cage stopped talking and watched as I moved my way to the corner. Less than 10 feet from the corner someone calls for my attention.

"Hey wolfy, you still walking away from me I see." said the lead sled dog.

'Not this bitch again. Why can't they just leave me alone for than 30 minutes.' I thought to myself as I continued to the corner. 'Damn, I am going to have to wake Jenna to deal with these guys.' I slowly shook my shoulders to wake Jenna up.

"Jenna wake up, wake up Jenna." I asked softly as I shook my head slowly and put myself in a sitting position so she would gently slide to the ground still asleep. 'Wow and John calls me a heavy sleeper.' I thought as I turned my attention back to the lead sled dog and his posy.

"What do you want sled dog?" I question with a neutral tone. I heard a giant horn sound and then a great growl sounded and then I felt the boat beginning to move. I turned my head and saw that Jenna was still asleep. I turned my attention back to the dogs.

"As you can see wolfy, you are hogging all the females." replied the sled dog with a sly smile all the while not taking his eyes off of her body.

'He just had to be a sadistic bastard didn't he.' I thought to myself as I got in a defensive position right over her body.

"The first one to touch her gets a broken jaw and the second gets a broken leg. And you" I pointed to the lead sled dog "I only have one question. What is your name?" I asked in a neutral tone again.

"The names Winner wolf, so prepare to be beaten. Get him!" he yelled at his posy as he pointed at me.

'10 on 1 still not a fair fight, for them. At least I know what to put on his gravestone now.' I thought to myself as the first guy lunged at me but I stopped him by grabbing his forelegs and throwing him to the ground and then I just clawed at his face leaving 3 long and really deep gashes across his face. I know he was out of the fight so I charged into two others tackling them to the ground and smashing their faces into the metal floor knocking them both out. I turned around to find myself surrounded by 4 dogs and looked towards Jenna to find that she had just woken up to the sounds of battle and had backed into a corner with two dogs preventing her from escaping as Winner was closing in and preparing to have his fun. As soon as one of the dogs guarding her touched her to pin her down I pushed myself even harder as one of the dogs charged but all he got was a kick to the face and he was out like a light. I turned my attention to the other three dogs sneering at them and snapping my powerful jaws causing them to back away in fear.

I turned my attention to Winner and assessed the situation. One of his dogs was blocking my way while the other dog was about to mount Jenna. So I then pushed myself harder and charged straight for the dog mounting Jenna and just shoulder barged the dog blocking out of my way and causing him to go flying into the fence, clearly hearing the sound of bones snapping and tackled the dog that was pinning Jenna and sent him flying into the cage as well and punched his lower jaw with my paw, no claws just my paw. After hearing the echoing sound of a bone snapping I turned around and stood over Jenna again in a defensive position. I stole a glance downward and could see that she was just staring at me with wide eyes. As my body began to cool down from the adrenaline surge I could hear cheering and looked around the cage on the outside to where the walk-ways are and could see a group of people covered in soot cheering and exchanging money. 'Atleast their happy, I just beat up six dogs and made another three piss themselves, wait where is num' my thoughts were interrupted by another dog tackling me into the cage while biting my shoulder and scratching my ribs with his claws.

"No!" I heard Jenna scream.

It took me a second to realize that it was Winner who was doing this, so with all my strength I bit down on his left foreleg and continued to put power into my jaws until I heard a resounding snap and a scream of pain. I then pushed off the cage and through Winner a good 12 feet before skidding to a stop 15 feet away. I just realized that the group had stopped cheering but then my ears were ringing by a sudden roar of approval. 'How can 5 people make so much noise?' I asked myself but I simply ignored them and lay down next to Jenna had since been watching with tears swelling in her eyes since I had been hurt in a fight.

'Why is she so worried?' I thought to myself as I checked my body for injuries. 'Multiple scratches on both left and right rib areas, easy to fix but the ones on my back are going to be a bit tricky. Not bad for 10 on 1 but I'm lucky that 3 of them decided not to fight.' I thought to myself as I cleaned my wounds but also keeping my eyes and ears in the direction of the dogs who have now crouched in a corner and assessed their bodies. As I finished cleaning my rib wounds I lay down on my stomach to get some rest but then I felt someone licking the wounds on my back and noticed that it was Jenna.

"Jenna what are you doing?" I asked trying not to be embarrassed since I couldn't clean my own wounds.

"Uh, um…I…I was just cleaning your wounds on your back so they don't get infected." She replied shyly looking away trying to hide her blush.

"Well thanks for that. I am flexible but not that flexible." I said finishing with a laugh, putting my head on my paws. "Well I am going to catch some sleep so just tap me on my head if you want to wake me." I said slowly closing my eyes.

"Goodnight Drakeire and thanks for saving me." She said softly while she finished cleaning my wounds.

"No worries and call me Drake, friends call me Drake." I replied unmoving.

"Ok. Goodnight Drake." She replied in a bare whisper.

"Goodnight Jenna" I mumbled back. 'This is going to be one long bloody boat ride.' I think to myself as I eventually falling asleep, entering the black void of nothingness.

**()-()**

**A/N: Hey guys and girls I just want to post this and see if the story is good. If it is I will continue on with the story. Reviews are always welcome both good and bad so I can see of I am good or not.**

**I only own my OCs the rest is goes to Universal and Amblimation Studios.**

**TheUltraGrand**


	2. First Impressions

_**Chapter 2**_

_**First Impressions**_

'10 days, 10 long fucking days, I am so happy to be back on land right now' I thought to myself as I walked off the ramp and onto solid ground. I had never been so bored in my life on that boat, but I felt at home at the same time, always keeping my guard up while looking out for others. I turned my head around and waited for Jenna to walk down the ramp. As soon as she was off the ramp we headed towards the ramp the all the humans use to get off the boat. When we got there I could already see John, Rosy and her parents stepping off the ramp and by the look on Rosy's face she was really happy to see us.

"Jenna! Drake! It's so good to see you. I missed you so much Jenna." she said as she ran up to us and hugged us. I whined when she said that she only missed Jenna. "I missed you to Drake." She said when she heard my whine. All I did was bark in a happy tone to say to her that I was happy.

"Rosy, honey, we have to hurry up and catch the plane. Our stuff is already getting loaded on." She said as she held her hand out.

"John where is your stuff?" Tom asked as we all began to walking toward the airstrip on the edge of town.

"I'm carrying everything I own, well, except for Drake over there." He said nodding towards me. Hearing my name I turn my head towards him and he gives me a hand signal that means 'carry'. All I did was walk next to him as he put a leather harness on my back and put his backpack with clothes, hiking gear, rifles (which are dismantled) and ammo on my back and perfectly balanced so nothing would fall. I could tell that Tom and Jane were scared that John had been carrying all of that stuff and that they didn't spot it.

"What's with all the weapons and hiking gear?" asked Jane as we began to walk again.

"The hiking gear is of what's left of my mushing equipment. Drake over there is what I got in exchange for the mushing team. The weapons are for self-defense and a precaution in case some grizzly bears decide they want lunch." John replied in a neutral tone, not bothering to look around just looking forward reliving the past.

"What happened in the past that makes you want to hate grizzly bears so much?" she quickly asked.

"Jane, his past is none of our business." Tom said hastily while looking at his wife.

"No it's alright. I was going to tell you guys a bit about my past anyways." while looking at me, silently asking permission. I just turn my head looking at him and nodding my head to give him permission. All of this was done with no words what so ever. Tom and Jane watched amazed on how I could know what John was saying. 'I am probably the only wolf that can understand what humans say.'

"How does he do that?" asked Tom, clearly still amazed that I could sense what John was thinking.

"I have known him for 2 years, he can understand everything I say and I still don't know how he does that. All I know is that he will follow me to hell and back and will still sacrifice himself for me and I would do the same." he said to Tom and Jane. I just barked happily and nodded my head. "Must be a wolf thing, I don't know." he said as we continued towards the plane. "Anyway do you know if there are any free seats on the plane?" John asked Tom as we turned the corner to see the plane.

'By the looks of it there should be enough room for John, our gear and myself' I thought to myself as I inspected the plane.

"Yeah, a friend of ours is the pilot so he is giving us a free trip. We should be able to negotiate a few seats for you." said Tom.

"Well if I have to pay I will gladly do it." replied John who was looking at the plane with interest. "I have never flown before so this should be an interesting experience." said John as we stopped by the side of the plane.

"I'll go find Jacob." I heard to say as he climbed in the plane. I could tell Jenna was a pick hesitant and looked pale.

"Bad experience with planes?" I asked trying to start up some conversation.

"You have no idea. Felt like my stomach was trying to reach my brain, but luckily that's only on takeoff and landing." she said while Rosy was scratching her behind the ears to comfort her.

'It cannot be that bad could it.' But as soon as those thoughts came into my head I knew I was going to regret it as I walked onto the plane.

**()-()**

On the plane 30 minutes from Nome, Alaska.

We had managed to get on the plane thanks to Tom and his negotiation skills which were pretty good I might as Johns were horrible. When we first took off my stomach couldn't take it so I spent the next 3 hours sitting above a bucket. I turned my head slowly trying not to aggravate my innards and spotted Jenna lying across Rosy's lap sleeping.

'Must be first timers luck' I thought to myself as I spotted John laughing with Tom and Jane. 'Must be telling the funny stories about the past' so I decided to listen in and see what was so funny.

"…and while we wait for him to take a shit we hear this girly as scream and then Fred comes running out of the bushes with his pants down and you could literally see his poo still between his butt cheeks. Where're all looking at each like 'What the fuck is going on?' and then we see this baby wild boar, which had no tusks, chasing Fred around the camp sit trying to run him over." All I could do was smile and shake my head at the memory. Tom and Jane thought it was funny since they didn't stop laughing for 5 minutes. "That's not the end of it. Once we chased the baby boar away, his shit was frozen to his butt cheeks." I couldn't hold it any longer I started to laugh as well, even the pilot thought it was funny.

"Tom I sure am glad you talked me into letting this guy on. It would have been boring as hell flight I tell you." said Jacob trying to concentrate on flying and holding his laughter in. "We land in ten minutes take your seats."

'I hope it's better than takeoff' I think to myself as John straps me into the chair.

**()-()**

"Balto where are you going?" yelled Boris as Balto jumped of the boat and sprinted off towards the town. "Boy oh boy, he is going to be the end of me." muttered Boris to himself as he walked back into the cabin.

Balto 4 minutes later.

'Where is everybody thought?' thought Balto as he checked the Boiler room. Balto thought it was a bit strange that not a single dog was in the Boiler room. Balto ran to the shadows as a couple of dogs ran past him.

"Come on Nikki pick up the pace or we are going to miss the flying machine!" yelled picking up the pace since he didn't want to miss it.

"I'm right behind you Kaltag so shut up and move!" Nikki yelled in reply.

'A flying machine? I so have to see this.' thought Balto as he jumped on the roof with the help of some crates and began to sprinted across rooftop to rooftop. He stopped when he heard the plane roar above his head as it began to circle around to land. When he got to the landing area he noticed that half the town and most if not all of the dog population was in town. He watched silently as the plane landed, parked and turned off the engine. Everybody watched in anticipation as the doors to the plane opened.

**()-()**

I watched as the pilot turned the engine off and told everybody that they were free to move about. I watched as John unbuckled his seat belt and moved to unbuckle me. A soon as he was done he grabbed his gear and helped John open the door to the town of Nome.

"Drake and I will get off last since I don't know what their reaction to me will be, but I am more concerned about Drake since he is a wolf." John told Tom as he jumped out onto the snow.

"That dogs a wolf? Never thought I'd see such a friendly wolf." said the pilot as he got out of his seat to get off. I just looked at him as he gave me a pat on the head. "You're a lucky man John to have a companion like him. It's been a please to fly you and thanks for the laughs as well and you still owe me a drink." he says shaking John's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine since you let me on Jacob and you can meet me at the bar tonight at 8 if you want that drink." John replied as Jacob climbed out of the plane. We were just about to climb out of the plane when I could hear yelling and John's name being used once. John looked at me "Better go see what this is about, go see if you can find Jenna and stay with her." he said to me as he climbed out. I followed him shortly after. 'Better put on a good show' I thought to myself as I straightened to my full height and looked around. I could feel their fear of me as I spotted Jenna who was being surrounded by a bunch of sled dogs and town dogs. I heard John yell "You wanted to see me." he said in the most powerful and imposing voice as he walked to Rosy and her parents. I simply ignored them and focused on Jenna and the dogs of Nome. I haven't even started walking towards them and I could tell some of the dogs in the back of the group see me and began to whisper. As I began to approach I could tell that Jenna was feeling uncomfortable.

When I was less than 10 meters away I yelled "Jenna!" grabbing everybody's attention.

"Drake!" she yelled, trying to push through the lot, eventually succeeding. "It's good to see you're not feeling sick anymore." she said in a caring voice as she approached me. I could distinctively see the lead dog as he had a golden collar around his neck. He leant over and whispered something to the group he was with and I could clearly hear my name as he told them. They all began to snigger and laugh softly.

"Got something to share lead dog? Why don't you share it with all of us?" I said in a neutral tone, keeping eye contact with him the whole way. He looked shocked that I could actually hear him and so did the others, but I was mainly concentrating on this pathetic excuse of a lead dog. I watched as his face turned to a smirk and confidently walked over to me straightening his back and neck. He came up to my chin and I still wasn't standing up straight since I was sitting down. I looked him in the eyes and could see straight through him. He was scared shitless.

"The names Steele, champion lead dog of Nome and the Alaska 500. You remind me of someone, punk." said this asshole named Steele.

"Who do I remind you of, pup?" I replied in a neutral tone again but stood up on all four paws and stood as straight as I could. I could smell the increase of fear in the dogs and as well as Steele since I stood a head taller than him. I reached out with my wolf senses and felt the ground vibrate near Steele's paws I knew instantly that his heart rate increased and could feel his breathing increase slightly on my fur. "What you scared of pup? Live up to your name, or change it." I said the last three words in a bare whisper but I could tell he heard it as his pupils die-elated for an instant.

"You remind me of a stray piece of meat that doesn't belong here. If you want to meet him he lives on a boat out of town by the beach." said Steele in an ironclad voice.

"Yeah yeah yeah, he's a wolf, he's a dog, he's a" said a small dog but was interrupted when the dog next to him hit him on the head knocking him out. All I did was stare at the unconscious dog then back at Steele.

"Part wolf you say? I would like to meet him." I stated as I turned my back on Steele. "Come on Jenna we got a wolf-dog to meet." I said to her. We were about 5 meters from Steele when he decided to talk to us again.

"I wouldn't do that he might bite you and kill you. He is a wolf!" yelled Steele. All I did was look at Jenna and she could tell I was about to explode. I stopped and turned my head so that I was staring straight at Steele with no emotion in my eyes. He took a step back.

"There is a human saying that goes like this, 'Don't judge a book by its cover' and Steele?" I said "Don't piss me off." I finished with a deadly tone.

"Why should I listen to someone that likes strays, traitor." Steele replied in a deadly tone while barring his teeth. I just kept on looking at him unfazed.

"Because I, am a wolf." I said as I shifted my eyes to a deadly light blue and switched my voice to the deepest tone I could make it as I said the last three words. I watched as the blood in Steele's face drain and smiled as every dog in the vicinity took a couple of steps back. I then turned around and switched my eyes back to normal as well as my voice. "Let's go Jenna we have a friend to make." As we began to walk away I felt Jenna bump me with her muzzle. I turned to face her to see her watching Steele just sitting there, with piss under him.

"Also Steele, clean yourself up your embarrassing yourself." I said with humor as I started to walk again.

As we turned the corner I noticed that it was getting darker but noticed a figure standing on the roof of the building to our left. I caught a glimpse of him and noticed he had yellow eyes. 'The eyes of a wolf' I thought to myself as I smirked. Jenna and I decided it was a good idea to get some rest and check out this wolf-dog in the morning. We soon reached Jenna's new house and found the John and Jenna's owners were already finished moving and had just started to get the fireplace started. As the fireplace started to warm up the house Jane got some blankets and made Jenna and I some beds to help us sleep. John and Tom soon left to go to the bar in town while Jane and Rosy put some of the finishing touches to the lounge, kitchen and dining room. At about 9pm Jenna fell asleep but I could tell she was cold as she began to shiver slightly. I silently got up and moved my bed over to Jenna's bed so they were connected. I laid down next to her so there was a small gap in-between us, but I could already tell this had an effect on her as she stopped shivering and then a small smile appeared on her face.

'Wonder what she's dreaming about?' I questioned myself as I got comfortable again. "Goodnight Jenna." I whispered softly as I set my head down. I eventually feel asleep entering the void of blackness once again.

**()-()**

**A/N: Here you go guys the next chapter. I have decided to just do 1 part at a time so I can get content up faster. Reviews are always welcome good and bad. Thanks again to anybody who reviewed. Also I just want to point out a good movie so just visit my Bio about it and tell you guys to check it out. Thanks again for your support and keep reading.**

**I only own my OCs the rest is goes to Universal and Amblimation Studios.**

**TheUltraGrand**

**P.S. I re-uploaded this chapter because I changed a few mistakes. If I missed anything just PM me.**


	3. Reliving the Past

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Reliving the Past**_

_I listened as my stomach let out a low growl. I then realized that it had been 3 days since I have had a decent meal. Nearby I could hear dogs barking so I simply stepped up on my pace so that I would not be spotted, chased down and then killed. I could hear the barking growing louder by the second so I burst into a full sprint through the woods towards the mountain in the distance._

_As I reached the base of the mountain I was already breathing heavily and on the verge of collapsing. I turned around and couldn't see or hear any humans or dogs. I looked up the mountain and could just see an outline of a cave 150 meters up from where I was._

'_Home for today' I thought to myself as I began to climb up the mountain. I heard a crack of thunder and saw a flash of lightning in the distance, so I knew I had to pick up the pace or when the rain came it was going to get a lot harder to climb._

_As I came up to the cave I could see a light illuminating the cave. As I stopped just in front of the cave entrance I could see that the light was coming from deeper inside the cave. As I took my first few steps the cave was completely silent. But when I reached the middle of the room there was a massive roar behind me and before I could turnaround I got pined to the ground. I could see in the corner of my eye that it was a grizzly bear. The bear put its right arm on my neck and used its entire body weight on my body. _

"_You killed me once Drake, but you won't do it again." it said with its eye next to mine looking straight at me. I then noticed it was missing its right ear and had cuts all over face and neck, it was also missing its right eye. "Time to feel the pain that I felt, when you killed me." he said as he began to slowly claw at my face and neck. I closed my eyes as the pain became unbearable._

**()-()**

As soon as I opened my eyes I could see Jenna's face looking at me with worry. I then remembered what the dream was about and instantly shook my head to get the images out of my head. I slowly sat up and stretched my back then laid back down to get some more sleep since it was only 2 o'clock in the morning according to the wall clock. As I closed my eyes images of the fight with the bear began to flash before my eyes. I opened my eyes and I looked at the fire which had dwindled down to nearly nothing.

"What were you dreaming? It looked pretty rough from out here." Jenna said softly as she laid down next to me. I just looked at her then looked back at the fire.

"Nothing, just nothing, only a nightmare, don't trouble yourself, go back to sleep. I'm going to stay up for a while." I replied as I slowed my breathing and heart rate which had increased due to the nightmare.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" she asked as she laid her head down next to my shoulder to keep warm.

I didn't reply as I continued to watch the fire. Images slowly began to form in the fire as I relived the day that I fought the grizzly bear and met John for the first time.

**()-()**

**2 Years and 5 Months ago.**

**I had been by myself for over a full year now. Not trusting anybody and keeping to myself most of the time. I hunted for my own food and learning from my mistakes from previous hunts. My body already carrying scares from my many battles. Many underestimate me for my young age, but are intimidated by my size due to the fact that my ancestors mated with Dire wolves over 10,000 years ago. How the Dire wolf genetics have not been over written I do not know.**

'**If only I could get a decent meal' I thought to myself as my stomach let out a loud grumble. Then I heard another grumble but this one was deeper and louder. I could then hear shouting and dogs barking, whining and *There was a massive cracking sound then I heard a whimper with my sensitive ears* dying. I began to stride away from the battle and by the sounds of it the dogs were losing. A massive yell then reached my ears.**

'**Fuck my honorable life-style' I thought to myself as I began a full out sprint towards the battlefield. As soon as I reached the battle site I could see that the dog sled had been shattered by a force. I looked in front of the dog sled and could see a few dogs still in their harness, well what was left of them. I looked past the remains and to the main battle site. Dogs and dog parts were littered everywhere, trees smashed and splintered. My eyes finally gazed upon a hunched over grizzly who was standing over the musher. The bear then stood up straight and let out a massive roar.**

'**I am so going to regret this' I thought as my muscles tensed and filled with adrenaline. I lunged at the bear's throat with my jaws open wide. As I smashed into the bear it fell over backwards which loosened my grip on its neck. The bear noticed this and swatted me off of its chest, landing near the human. I got up and took a guard stance over the human. I glanced down slightly and could see his shocked face. As our eyes connected I could see the meaning in them. 'If I live I will repay you' said his eyes. I just nodded once and so did he in return. From my point of view we had reached the understanding that, if I save him he won't try to skin me alive, easy as that.**

**I turned my attention back to the grizzly bear, who was now on all fours. As we both made eye contact I could already tell that the bear was going to do anything to kill the human behind me. The bear let out a roar. I retaliated by doing the same except mine was longer and deeper and as I finished we both charged each other, content on killing each other.**

**As we both clashed I obviously had the flexibility and agility advantage as I dodged and rolled but was hit and thrown into a tree since the bear obviously had the strength and weight advantage. As the bear came over to me to see if it had killed me I lunged when its face was less than 2 feet from mine. I could hear the flesh tearing and muscle ripping as my teeth sunk into its face. All the while my front paws were trying to tear his throat out as my claws shredded his flesh. The bear screamed in agony as it stood up shaking his head side to side but I just sunk my teeth in further as I was not letting go this time. I then began to feel pain flow from my right hind leg as the bear was going to rip me off. The pain then stopped but then exploded all over my body as the bear rammed me into a thick tree. As I began to get back up could see the damage that I had done to the bear. I had cut and ripped open his face and neck. His right eye was missing and was bleeding profusely from the hole that was left. It roared at me and charged me. I was going to jump out the way but all I got was a spike of pain down my whole right leg. my eyes widened in realization that my right leg was broken and this was going to be my last fight but I sure as hell am going to make it a hard one. **

**The bear smashed me with his right paw sending me sprawling towards the human who had now tried to crawl towards his shotgun. I landed with a loud thud and played dead again to see if I could ambush him. The bear didn't fall for it this time as he crabbed my ribcage in his jaws and started crushing my ribs. Even through the pain I decided to return the favor by biting and ripping off his right ear and scratching his face and neck with my claws. I heard a few of my ribs snap and that when I couldn't hold it any longer. I howled as loud as I could in pain and as my world was going black I heard a resounding BOOM, followed closely by a second one. I felt the bears teeth jerk away suddenly as the bear screamed in agony. I watched slowly as the bear fell down sideways, landing in front of me. I watched as the grizzly bear breathed out its last breath, staring into my eyes with shock and horror as it realized it was going to die. I closed my eyes and laid my head down. At this very moment I could not feel any better of myself, even tho the pain was agonizing, I was content with myself as I had sacrificed myself for another being. As I closed my eyes, ready to fall unconscious I heard someone yell. I then began to hear footsteps getting louder as they came closer. I felt my body begin to lift up but before I could understand what was happening I fell unconscious due to the pain and blood loss. **

**()-()**

**I woke up to feel wave of pain sweep over my whole body. My head felt like it was going to explode and my hind leg felt like it was shattered. I opened my eyes and it felt like I hadn't opened them in a week. I noticed that I wasn't in the cold snow anymore; I was in what looked like a human building of some sort. I noticed I was on what humans called a bed. It seemed soft. I began to the room into more detail and could not see anything that could cause me immediate harm. I then overlooked my body to check on the injuries that I sustained in the fight with the grizzly bear. **

'**I'm going to be here for a while' I thought to myself as I looked down at my body. I had a bandage around my rib area since I broke a few ribs; my hind leg was strapped up and stretched out with a splint to help the bone heal straight. I also had bandages around my neck to help heal the cuts that I received due to me helping the human. I was drawn away from my injuries when I heard footsteps come from outside the door. I could hear a couple of humans speaking but I couldn't make out what they were saying. The door suddenly opened and the human that I saved walked in with bandages of his own over his body, but put my body on alert when another guy with a shotgun walked in. I instantly replied with a growl.**

"**I told you it was a good idea to bring the shotgun." said the man with the gun.**

"**The shotgun is the reason why he distrusts you Alex. Put the shotgun outside then come back in and see what the wolf does." replied the wounded man while looking at me.**

"**If it attacks me I will kill it." Alex said with an angered tone. I watched as he walked back outside and then walked back in soon after. Alex always stayed more than 5 meters away, while John came in to inspect my wounds.**

"**I am going to check your wounds. So don't bite my hand off." he stated as his hands hovered over my broken leg.**

"**Don't think it can understand you. It's just a dumb wolf." Alex said smirking. I just growled and bared my teeth at him. I thought it was quite humorous as he stepped backwards a couple of times. John just laughed at the site and continued to switch my bandages over. **

"**That's it you're on your own now John. You want to take care of the wolf that's fine, but I must warn you, he will bite you in the back when the time comes." Alex said quickly trying to get out of the room. John just nodded his head and continued.**

"**I have to ask. Do you truly understand every word I say?" he asked me seriously. Face just inches away from my own, staring into my eyes. I just stared straight back at him thinking to myself, 'Is this a good idea? Can I trust him?' I eventually made up my decision and nodded once. **

"**Do you trust me?" he asked. I shook my head side to side.**

"**You will eventually, but for now you won't be able to walk on the hind leg for a good month. I will bring in food so you can eat." at the word 'food' my stomach let out a low growl. "Well at least I know you're hungry." giving a short laugh as he left. **

**Soon after he returned and brought food with him. As soon as I was done I was tired so I decided to get some more sleep. I wasn't fully asleep as I would have to get used to being inside a human building. As I was just about to go to sleep I heard the door open, so I thought it was just John who was checking up on me. I soon realized it wasn't John but it wasn't Alex either as the footsteps were too light to be a full adult. The footsteps were coming closer but I was too sore to move so I just kept very still. I felt the bed shake as someone climbed onto the bed and laid down against me, but it was not a large body laying against me it was quite a small one so I assumed it was a child. I opened my eyes once I could hear small snores coming from the child and turned my head to see who it was. As I gazed upon the humans body I realized it was a human pup, or in their terms a toddler. I then assumed he was no threat but couldn't shake this feeling that I was being watched but dismissed it and put my head back down, feel asleep and entered the horrors of my dreams.**

**()-()**

Present Day

I woke up realizing that I had fallen asleep watching the fire. I was going to get up and stretch but felt some resistance on my left side. I turned my head and found out that Jenna had put her head on shoulders and shifted over to get some extra warmth. I couldn't help but smile on how Jenna was acting.

'Pups, never going to know what happens next when it comes to them' I thought to myself as I laid back down to get some more sleep. '5am, ugh, I hate mornings' I thought as I suppressed a growl. I knew that I wasn't going to get more sleep so I just thought about what I had to do today.

'Got to go meet the wolf-dog, got to go hunting with John, got to find the boiler room in this town as well. Shit today is going to be a big one' I thought to myself as I watched the snow blow by the window.

**()-()**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but I had some things to do on Sunday. I decided to just leave the memory in a chapter by itself so you guys and girls don't get confused. Next chapter Drake and Jenna will meet Balto and the gang, go hunting with John and find the boiler room (shits going down). Thanks to anybody who reviewed and just P.M. me if there are any mistakes and I will fix them. Thanks again for your support and keep Reading.**

**I only own my OCs the rest gores to Universal and Amblimation Studios.**

**TheUltraGrand**


End file.
